1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to razors and more particularly to a solar-charged razor.
2. Description of Related Art
Solar energy, radiant light and heat from the sun, has been harnessed by humans since ancient times using a range of ever-evolving technologies. Solar energy technologies include solar heating, solar photovoltaics, solar thermal electricity and solar architecture, which can make considerable contributions to solving some of the most urgent problems the world now faces.
Conventional electric razors are powered by a small DC motor which is either powered by rechargeable batteries or mains electricity. The rechargeable battery is nickel cadmium, nickel metal hydride or lithium-ion battery. However, charging a discharged battery is always bothersome when a user is out of home. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.